Wedding Night
by AngelLhy
Summary: Well.... It's Arwen and Aragorn wedding night


Arwen's room had a fireplace in a corner with a book shelf, the standard open windows and a big oak bed with a white quilt covering it. The bed with the silken sheets was the main focus of the room.   
  
She emerged from the huge tub and wrapped herself in a thin dark green robe, knowing it would leave little to Aragorn's imagination. This she was looking forward to, the 'breaking in' of Aragorn, as she thought of it. All she had to do was think about him and her nipples hardened in anticipation.   
  
Aragorn stood just inside the doorway looking confused. "Arwen?"   
  
"Yes?" She turned and smiled at him.  
  
He looked at the multitude of lit candles which cast a soft glow around the massive bedroom. The color made her skin appear even more ethereally alabaster than he ever thought possible.   
  
Arwen's nipples hardened further against the silky soft material of the robe, the friction of it only serving to make her feel an empty ache between her legs. "Come sit with me." Her eyes devoured his battle hardened body.   
  
Aragorn went to the bed and stood there, watching her. He allowed her to reach up and take his hand, pulling him to sit on the bed with her.   
  
Arwen picked up the bottle of perfectly chilled elven wine and poured some for each of them. She handed him a filled golden chalice. Picking up a berry, she put it to his mouth, offering it to him. He bit into it and she pulled the other bite away and slowly sucked it into her mouth, savoring the sweetness of it.   
  
Aragorn reached behind Arwen and chose another berry. He put it to her lips and watched as she took it between her teeth and bit delicately. "You like this one?"   
  
Not taking her eyes from his, she ate it slowly. "I do, my king." Putting her finger to his lips to stop his objection to her calling him that, she closed her eyes and shuddered when Aragorn sucked on the tip of her finger. That made her squirm with need, but she forced herself to stay still. Chalice forgotten, she didn't notice as it spilled onto the bed before the delicately shaped metal rolled off the bed onto the floor as Aragorn wrapped his big hand around the back of her head, pulling her close and putting his mouth to hers, kissing her.   
  
Aragorn slid his tongue into her mouth, probing gently, then nipping her lower lip, just before sucking it into his mouth. He found the constraints of the clothing he was wearing to be irritating and wanted them off, but waited for Arwen to let him know when she was ready go further.   
  
They kissed for what seemed like forever and Arwen was trying to be patient. Finally, she reached for his shirt and pulled it off over his head, then she pulled him up to stand. He was so beautiful, there was no other word for it. With an agonizing slowness, she traced a scar on his chest with her finger and then her tongue with short, cat-like strokes. "Does this please you, my king?"  
  
"I believe this pleases me, my queen." He replied, reaching to fit his hand around one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple through the thin material.   
  
Arwen stood in front of him and unlaced the black leather pants he wore slowly sliding them down over his hard, lean hips, and down his thighs. They were absolutely perfect in their musculature, she thought, along with the rest of him. She knelt and reached for the backs of his muscle roped thighs to pull him closer, taking his hard length into her mouth, but he stopped her.   
  
Aragorn pulled her upward, the robe making a pleasant sound of friction between their bodies as he did so. "You are still clothed." He said as he untied her robe, sliding it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Picking her up, he laid her on the bed and then laid down with her. Turning her over onto her back, he rubbed his face along her smooth shoulders.  
  
Arwen sighed--it felt wonderful. She tried to roll over and push herself against him, but he held her still.  
  
Aragorn rubbed his beard over every inch of her shoulders, back and buttocks. He noticed Arwen was once again trying to push herself against him with need. "Patience." He whispered as he rolled her over to her side. Very slowly he kissed her, then took her hand and as he kissed her, he sucked her finger into his mouth, sucking it, then putting her finger into his mouth and letting her return the sucking.  
  
Positively dizzy with need, Arwen knew she was in need of him. After what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn stopped kissing her and moved lower to her breasts, running his thumb over one, then the other, while he ran his tongue over the opposite one, licking, sucking, nipping. When he rubbed his beard over her breasts, she thought she was going to lose her mind from need. "Aragorn, please…."  
  
"Patience, Arwen." He whispered again, continuing to rub his face gently over her breasts.  
  
She knew she could listen to that voice tell her to be patient for a hundred years, a thousand years, at least. That voice of his was like an old smooth elven wine tumbling into a chalice for the first time, like a mountain stream flowing downward over her body, and she wanted to hear his voice again. She ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth moved lower, his tongue dipping into her navel.  
  
He took her hand in his and guided it to her honeyed need. "Touch yourself, Arwen, tell me what you feel."  
  
By now, a fine sheen of sweat covered her body as she pushed her hips against him. Her fingers were placed on herself and she slid them downward to the liquid heat that was waiting. "I need...oh Aragorn, I need you…."  
  
Taking her hand, he sucked her fingers into his mouth, tasting her need of him. "Tell me, Arwen." He said, just before sliding a finger into her. "Tell me." He demanded gently.  
  
"I need to have you, Aragorn." Arwen writhed with need as he touched her too slowly and holding her hands, he blew on the hidden jewel of her, then slowly licked upward on her lust flooded crevasse. If he licked her there again, she'd climax. She moaned with need, her legs slipping off his shoulders as he moved upward to kiss her, letting her taste herself on him.  
  
Aragorn pulled away from her and moved back downward, taking the aching pearl of her between his teeth as he laved it with his tongue. Once, twice, thrice he licked, then moved up to kiss her, grinding his hardness into her lower belly as he kissed her. He wouldn't let her get her legs wrapped around his waist yet.  
  
Arwen thought she was going to die from the exquisite torture he was wreaking on her. Moaning, she kissed him greedily, writhing beneath him. As he broke off the kiss, she groaned. "No, please...I cannot wait any longer."  
  
"What?" He whispered, caressing her hair back from her face with both hands.  
  
"You t-torture me."  
  
He smiled. "Would you like me to end it, then?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I find that would be agreeable to myself as well." He answered, sliding his hands down the sides of her body to her hips. Leaning up on his knees, he took her legs by the thighs and put them at his hips. Delving into her velvet heat, he slowly pulled back out, then slid back in, enjoying the view of their joining. He stayed on his knees and pulled her down to him, her lower back resting on the tops of his thighs. Pulling his hips backwards, he pulled out of her, then thrust into her hard.   
  
She keened her orgasm, long, hard, intense as it rippled through her body, her back arched, her moaning a bit louder as she locked her legs behind his hard muscled buttocks, her hands clutching the sides of his thighs, encouraging him.  
  
"Like that, do you?" Aragorn began to pump into Arwen, thrusting with short powerful strokes, as her muscles quivered around him. He grunted as he thrust, feeling as if his raging need were going to explode and when it did so, he growled in satisfaction, just before collapsing on top of her.  
  
"Mmph." Arwen breathed, trying to catch her breath, as a languorous, limp feeling overtook her body.  
  
**********************  
  
A short time later, both Aragorn and Arwen were revived on a snack of elven wine and fruit, he pulled her atop him, kissing her roughly, the only sound their heavy breathing. He rubbed his beard roughened face on her breasts as she squirmed, trying to impale herself on him.  
  
Finally he allowed her to wiggle downward and he prodded his once again hardened cock up into her slowly. Leaning her back, he held her around her waist and bent his knees, so she could lean against them if she wanted to.  
  
Arwen began stroking him with herself as she sat astride him. When he reached up and touched her neck, stroking it with his thumbs, she gasped and almost climaxed. He gave her a questioning look and she replied with nothing more than leaning into his touch, gasping as he took the sides of her neck in each hand, grasping gently. Her nails dug into his forearms deeply, the harder he thrust up into her. "Oh yes!"  
  
Aragorn held her neck, doing nothing more than looking into her eyes as he pumped up into her depths roughly. Leaning his face up, he kissed her in an oral simulation of what he was doing to her. That put her over the edge and he let go of her, watching her face as her head was thrown back, back arched, moaning as she reached the peak of pleasure.  
  
Arwen collapsed atop him, breathing heavily, trying not to hyperventilate. She felt his hands around her waist, holding her still as he continued to thrust up into her. She ground her hips against his just as he pushed upwards and felt herself jump, almost screaming as she did from the intensity of feeling him so deeply inside her. They moved in the same way again and as she started to scream, Aragorn responded by putting his hand over her mouth, just before she could get the sound out of her lungs. Stars of the greatest pleasure of all burst across her vision again.  
  
Aragorn was grunting with pleasure at each thrust into Arwen. With a groan, he spasmed into her, sending his essence deep inside her before relaxing his hold on her. "I believe you enjoyed that as much as I."  
  
"Of course I did." She agreed enthusiastically. Aragorn was well put together and knew how to handle his size. "Mmph." She let herself fall to his side. She felt him reach for something and felt the bed clothes being pulled over them. Her eyelids were so heavy…. She let out a blissful sigh before falling deeply asleep, Aragorn curled around her with his taut, well muscled body. The last thought in her head was that she hadn't broken him in, he'd broken her in and she smiled contentedly. 


End file.
